


You Make Me Feel So Young

by hischarmingcompanion



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Character Death, baby gays, eventually, klaine baby, mainly cute fluff, slight angst eventually, throughout the years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hischarmingcompanion/pseuds/hischarmingcompanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet on a train. The rest is history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Feel So Young

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this a one-shot, but I got fed up with myself and this stupid writer's block. So, I've decided to post each section as a chapter. That's also why these chapters are so short, which I don't normally make a habit of doing so SORRY! Hopefully, I'll finish this one FINGERS CROSSED! Anyway, enjoy!

Kurt Hummel, 9 years old, sat next to his father on the speeding train, staring out the window at the passing trees. The train had just made a stop at the fifth station they had been to, which means they still had four more stops to go before they could get off. Needless to say, he was extremely bored. The only thing he had to occupy his time was a paper and coloured pencils that he had fished out of his backpack. He’d spent the entire first hour there drawing outfits and possible colour schemes and he didn’t feel much inspiration after that. So, there he sat, staring aimlessly out the window, silently hoping for time to somehow move faster.

“Excuse me? Is this seat taken?” Kurt turned and saw a tall woman, dressed in sophisticated garb. Standing slightly behind her was a boy, around Kurt’s age, clutching his mother’s hand like his life depended on it.

“No, go ahead.” He father replied, smiling as he motioned to the seat on the opposite side of the table. She thanked him, sliding into the booth, her son following close behind her. Kurt examined the little boy. He wore a bow tie. Maybe he was going somewhere fancy? The boy’s eyes finally found his and he smiled.

“Hi, I’m Blaine,” he said, putting his hand out for Kurt to shake. He wasn’t as shy as Kurt had originally thought, apparently. Kurt took his hand in his and gently shook it.

“Kurt,” he replied, smiling back. Blaine seemed nice and Kurt hoped that he would keep talking so that he would have something to do to pass the time.

“So, why are you on the train today? My mom and I are going to the fair. It’s supposed to be super fun,” he gushed excitedly.

“My dad is taking me to a football game. I’m not really a sports person, but I don’t get out much, so I thought, why not, right?” Kurt really wasn’t excited at all, but his dad really wanted to take him. They hadn’t spent much quality time together since his mom died a year ago and Kurt missed him. So, he agreed to go.

“I’m not a sports person, either. I like to sing and dance. My brother is better than me, though. He says so.” Kurt lit up with excitement. Finally, someone who was like him and wouldn’t make fun of him.

“Cool! I like to sing and dance, too! No one at my school does, though. They’re just too stupid to realise how fun it is.” He wasn’t supposed to use words like that, but his father was busy talking to Blaine’s mom, so he didn’t notice. “They’ll be sorry when I’m on Broadway and they’re just wishing they were nice to me.”

Blaine laughed. It was a nice laugh, Kurt thought. “I like you. You’re pretty cool, Kurt.” Kurt smiled. He’d never been called that before.

Suddenly, the train came to a stop. “Come on, Blaine. This is our stop.” His mother said, ushering him out of the booth. “It was nice to meet you, Kurt!” Blaine shouted as he waved and then disappeared from the train car. Kurt rushed to the other side of the table, so he could see out the window. Blaine and his mom were walking away, but Blaine was still waving, even though Kurt could tell he couldn’t see him.

“It was nice to meet you, too, Blaine.” He whispered to himself. Settling back in his set, Kurt stared at his drawings.

Two more stops to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: Klaine shall meet again!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Also, this is my first Klaine fanfic so let me know how I did.


End file.
